


The Cute One

by Musashden



Category: Justified
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan appreciates the way Boyd looks. Kind of fluffy and gushing over Boyd's pretty eye color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute One

Boyd had always been Bowman’s younger brother. The smaller one. The scrawny one. The creepy, thin kid with the black hair. A lot of people used to joke that Boyd actually wasn’t a Crowder at all, that Boyd was an ‘affair baby’. They all tended to have blond to light brown hair where as his was dark – making him the ‘black sheep’ right at birth. And it seemed that Johnny had the same graying pattern as Bo – sides and back started to turn silver just after thirty. Boyd was still as raven-haired as ever, pushing nearly forty five. He didn’t really look like his father or brother who were the spitting images of each other. No, Boyd favored his mother in the looks department. Her nose, lips and eye shape. The times that Boyd could remember his father taking an extra long look at him – trying to figure out where Boyd got his other features. He’d grab his chin – turn his head one way then the other before reminding Boyd that he looked like his momma. 

Raylan figured they were just jealous that he had tuned out so…cute. Yes, by comparison Boyd would’ve been considered the ‘cute brother’. But cute in Harlan got you a job at Audrey’s and not much else. No respect, attention or praise for the ‘cute one’. Raylan however knew better. He appreciated Boyd’s appearance because he had seen it up close and noticed all the things one wouldn’t as they brushed the younger Crowder brother aside to talk to his daddy. For instance, Boyd had green eyes. Another trait that set him apart from the other Crowder’s – they were a blue and brown-eyed bunch. But somehow Boyd ended up with the rarest eye color in nature even though no one in his gene pool carried it. And not just green but hazel green. There were flecks of gold, light brown and copper mixed in around his pupils before it tapered out to a sage green. Raylan had seen that copper flash red sometimes when Boyd was angry but luckily that anger was rarely directed at him. He mostly got to gaze into Boyd’s beautiful eyes while they were in bed together. He’d make a mental note of how long his eye lashes were – dark and thick making it look like he had on mascara. He let his eyes travel down his pointy little noise and he’d stare at his full lips for a while. 

“What is it?” Boyd asked as he sat up a little. Raylan just shrugged. 

“Nothing. I can’t just look at you?” Raylan said as he ran a hand through Boyd’s spiky hair. It was surprisingly soft. Thick strands but soft. 

“I guess you can…are you looking for something?” he asked impatiently. Raylan liked to tease him before sex but this was different. He watched as Raylan dragged his eyes up and down his face slowly. His warm breath ghosting over his neck. Every time Boyd leaned up for a kiss Raylan would just keep looking at him. 

“You’ve got freckles.” Raylan said as his lips curled into grin. They could only be seen this close up but Boyd did have small freckles on his nose and cheeks. 

“It’s from being out in the sun.” Boyd said as he bucked up into Raylan slowly – trying to get him going. Raylan pressed down into him and he moaned quietly. 

“…And nice lips.” Raylan said as he ran his fingers over them. 

“Honey I’m not in the mood for roleplaying.” Boyd said. Raylan pulled back a little before he chuckled. 

“Really?” 

“It was a joke.” Boyd said. “I’ve been to prison – I can joke about it if I want.” 

“Is that what they used to say to you in the shower?” Raylan asked. 

“They’d buy me cigarettes too.” Boyd said and grinned wide. “After all I was the pretty-Crowder.” 

“Don’t be that way.” Raylan said. “I really do like the way you look.” Boyd snorted. “Come on, you’ve got those big eyes and all this dark hair…” 

“I thought you liked blonds?” 

“Now where’d you get that idea?” 

“Your track record.” Boyd answered with a shrug. 

“Well picturing you as a blond is going to make me go soft so… let’s drop that subject.” Raylan said. “You’re cute, Boyd. Just shut up and take the compliment that you don’t look like your daddy.” 

“Well neither do you.” 

“Thank you.” Raylan said as he smirked. “You keep being sweet to me I just might have to fuck you.” 

“Oh…” Boyd moaned when Raylan palmed his cock. 

“You can tell me – come on.” 

“Tell you what?” Boyd asked as he spread his legs a little further. 

“What do you like about me?” 

“You’ve got a big cock.” Boyd said. He nearly growled at Raylan when he stopped. “You’re pushing it!” 

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Raylan said as he rubbed his nose against Boyd’s. “Come on…” he goaded Boyd. 

“Your bodies nice too.” He said after a moment. 

“Everybody always said I was too skinny.” 

“Well that makes them stupid, now doesn’t it - cause you’ve got legs for days and that nice little ass.” Boyd purred. If Raylan wanted his ego stroked then Boyd would oblige if it got him laid. “Handsome devil…with that funny little mole.” He cupped Raylan’s face and kissed him. “Making gray hair look good…oh-shit!” He gasped when Raylan slid his middle finger inside him. 

“You get so hot for me…” Raylan moaned before he licked up Boyd’s neck. He put his head back and huffed as Raylan fingered him slowly. 

“I do…oh!” Boyd bucked into his second digit. Working him open in the worst possible tease ever. Talking dirty was one of his weak spots. He loved Raylan’s voice. Deep and sultry as his own just got higher the more aroused he got until he was screaming. 

“Just look at you – cheeks all rosy and ass all open for me.” 

“Raylan…” 

“Love it when you say my name—“

“Ahh!” Boyd bucked high and grabbed Raylan’s wrist. “Oh God right there! Yes!” Raylan licked his lips as he stroked his middle finger over Boyd’s prostate. Boyd buried his face in Raylan’s neck. He inhaled deeply and shuddered. 

“Like the way I smell? Hm… when I’m all hard for you?” He asked as he grabbed a handful of Boyd’s hair. He pulled him off his neck and looked him in the eyes. His pupils were blown now – so high on the thought of getting off that he just whimpered as Raylan pulled his fingers back slowly. He was absolutely beautiful like this. Or at least Raylan thought so. Other people might be put off by his sweat or the way he was biting his bottom lip. They might not like the sounds he made or the way his body moved. But Raylan loved it – loved everything about Boyd in this moment and it made his cock throb. Like it was demanding to be inside Boyd right now – while he was so hot and snug around the tips of his fingers. 

“No, don’t pull out…ahh…” Boyd whined at the loss of his fingers. 

“No?” Raylan asked. “Well what do you want – my fingers or my dick?” Boyd was too high up right now for questions. He could feel Raylan at his entrance – slicked up and ready to go but he couldn’t move or buck in a way that would get Raylan inside him. As he waited for an answer Raylan licked his ear and neck. 

“Fuck…” Boyd sighed and tipped his head back. “Your dick – I want your dick! Ahhhhh! GOD!” he screamed. As soon as he finished his sentence Raylan plunged into him. Getting all the way inside before he stopped. “Raylan! God yes, Raylan!” He dug his nails into his back and squeezed his legs into Raylan’s sides. 

“Shit…” Raylan grit his teeth and hissed. Boyd was a vice – still so tight after all this time. He moaned and screamed like it was his first time and if Raylan’s memory was correct it still felt like it too. Of course he lasted longer than he did when they were teenagers. He knew how to control himself now – keeping himself from coming too soon so he could get longer looks at Boyd while he was like this. Muscles tense and skin wet with sweat. So fucking hot—

“Raylan…” He moaned his name over and over as Raylan thrust into him. That lewd smack of their flesh as they met. When they were younger it seemed like it took forever to get Boyd to come but now it didn’t seem to last long enough. Raylan was just getting into his deeper strokes – making Boyd feel it, watching him shudder and mewl with that languid motion of his hips. When he braced himself on the bed Boyd grabbed his arms. “Raylan I’m coming…” 

“Mmm…just a little longer, Boyd.” He sighed as he picked up the pace. “Give me just a little more of your sweet…oh tasty…” He bit his lip and moaned. He could feel it – his own orgasm coiling hot within him. He went flush against Boyd and devoured his mouth. Boyd dug his nails into his lower back and pulled Raylan into him harder. 

“Hot…Raylan I’m there…oh God I’m…” Boyd couldn’t stand it anymore – he couldn’t stop his orgasm even if he tried. And he didn’t. “Fuck me!” He screamed and came so hard he could barely breathe. Raylan just watched him peak. Amazed by the look in Boyd’s gorgeous eyes before his squeezed them shut and rode his apex. He was in ecstasy. Raylan felt his jizz on his stomach and couldn’t help it when he spilled inside Boyd. “Raylan…” 

“Oh shit Boyd…” He groaned as he filled the other man up. “Oh…yes.” 

“Mm…” Boyd licked his upper lip and grinned wide. “Just beautiful.”

“Oh yeah.” Raylan sighed as he pulled out. “You are…”


End file.
